The Dauntless Girl
by Dauntless Fallen Angel
Summary: Onyx finally left the place she called home after 14 years. She was done dealing with the verbal abuse and the torture. When she was going to Northern Illinois, she somehow found her real family. Now a very important day is upon her. Will she stay in Candor and always be honest or will she become Dauntless and be brave? Original- /story/9862209/The-Dauntless-Girl
1. Chapter 1

'Worthless. Useless.' All these words were rushing around my head as I punched the punching bag. This was one of the only ways that I could calm down. After that argument with my dad, I didn't know what to do. My mom died during child birth, and because of that my dad blamed me.

The argument was one-sided, as usual. My dad would yell at me, insult me, curse at me, the whole nine. I couldn't do much other than just stand there, with my head down, biting my tongue and holding back tears. It was always like that.

I punched harder.

I can't wait until the day I can get out of there. All I need to finish the school year, pack my stuff, and then leave. Where am I going? I have no clue, just anywhere that's not here. I can't stand it here. My whole life I have done nothing but get verbally abused and tortured, and I had enough of that.

I punched even harder. Letting all of my sadness, loneliness, and anger out.

Why did my mother have to die so soon? Why did she leave me with a man like him? 'Ha. Man? He is no "Man", he is a monster.' I thought to myself.

I felt the sweat on back with each punch. 'Harder.' I said to myself, not quite happy that my knuckles aren't bloody enough. After a few more minutes of punching the bag, I stopped. I looked at my hands which were red and raw. My knuckles on the other hand, there were as bloody as Bloody Mary. Still breathing heavily, I walked over to the locker rooms and got in the shower.

Once I got of the shower, I got dressed (Obviously) and went over to my locker. It held my first-aid kit which I use every time I come here. I wrapped my hands and I said goodbye to the night staff. I wasn't all that worried when I got home. My dad was most likely at a bar, getting even more drunk than he already is.

I sat down on my bed, thinking about anything and everything. I sighed and looked around my room; it didn't have much, just my bed, a small desk, my laptop (I hide it every time I leave the room), and a few pictures. I licked my lips, "Screw it." I got up and started packing up my things. Like I said before, I didn't have much, so it was easy for me to do what I needed to do. I grabbed what little money I had and went downstairs. I went over to the pantry and grabbed the 'Can Of Beans', I took the money that was in it and I left. My dad wouldn't need that money anyway, he would just use it for alcohol and god knows what else. All I know is that the can held almost (surprisingly) 500 dollars.

I took one last look at the house. I took a deep breath and turned my back. Hopefully, that is the only thing that I would have to turn my back on.

Workout outfit: workout/set?id=225595542

Post workout outfit: untitled/set?id=225595811


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so before you continue reading my story, I would like to introduce myself.

My name is Onyx Hayes. When I left that hellhole I was 14 almost 15. Now I am 16 living with my _real_ parents and my brother. Turns out I was adopted and my quote on quote "Dad" was just some man that stole me from the hospital because his wife couldn't have children. Long story short, the man who I thought was my father was just my kidnapper and my real father is a Candor. My whole family (now including me) is Candor. That means I have to tell the truth, the complete and total truth.

When they somehow found me, I was taken to the leader, Jack Kang. And from there I was injected with the truth serum. I had to spill my deepest, darkest, personal life. It was understatement to say that I was pissed and upset. But after some time I got over it.

So again, long story short, after two years of knowing my real parents, I might just have to leave. You see, there is this thing called the aptitude test, you take it and it tells you which faction you belong in. And you have the option to chose the faction that was your test result or you could chose some other faction. It was all very confusing at first, but thank god I am a fast learner.

I already know which faction I am going to be transferring to: Dauntless. For the short amount of time I have been there, I never really fit in at Candor. I was always one for punching and kicking things, running, being athletic in general. I also probably wouldn't be able to go under the truth serum again.

So I am just going to make a small list about some of the things you might/need to know about me. (That wasn't stated already)

Real family: Brother Peter Hayes (16), mom and dad

Height: About 5'4

Hair colour: Dark brown hair, but is died red

Eye colour: Mix between green and gray

Secrets: Oh wouldn't you like to know *smirk*


	3. Not An Update

As the title says, this is not an update. It's just an un-fun authors note.

I probably won't be updating for a while, but I will try my best to update it. I make no promises though.

I would also like to say thank you. If you got to this point in the story, thank you.

Until next time,

Dauntless Fallen Angel


End file.
